Resident Evil: New York
by PavelSachkovsky
Summary: Bill and Jennifer are CIA agents sent by their commander to find information about Umbrella Corporation. The city of New York was attacked by the zombies and they can not trust anyone but themselves.


**Resident Evil**

"Good morning, Ron," – said the parrot staring at Ron getting up. Ron smiled. He got up and looked outside the window. Ron was a 30 years old man. He was working for the New York Police Department. He had brown short hair, brown eyes, and a goatee. He went to the bathroom to take a shower. After thirty minutes he got out and he went back to his room. He looked at the parrot's cage and put in some food for him. "Be a good boy, alright?" – He said smiling to the parrot. – "I'll be back soon." He patted the parrot with one finger and closed the cage. He opened the closet and took out his police uniform. He put on the uniform and waved to the parrot. He picked up the keys from his bed and quickly got out from the room. He took a glance at the morning news, nothing new, same news as always. He opened the entrance door and got out from the house. He quickly got down the stairs. He was already fifteen minutes late. He ran to his police car and quickly got inside of it. He put his police hat on and inserted the key and started the engine. "C'mon," – he said angrily hearing the engine barely start. He kept playing with the key and he finally heard the engine running. – "Thank you." He drove to the police station. But he got stuck in a traffic stop. He punched the horn so many times, but the traffic wasn't moving. "Shit!" – he yelled angrily. He looked outside the window of the car and saw people arguing and swearing just like him. "I am stuck here for a long time," – he thought to himself putting his head on the wheel out of frustration. He took his mobile phone out of his left pocket. He pressed on some numbers and turned on the speaker volume to hear the conversation partner without the need to put it near his ears. The phone was ringing. "He is going to kill me," – Ron thought to himself. Chief James doesn't like people coming late to work. It's the first time it happens to Ron, but it just had to happen on the Chief's birthday. Finally someone answered the call. "Where the hell are you, Ron?" – An angry voice of Chief James was heard. – "You are late, boy, and on my freaking birthday?" Ron didn't know what to say. "Look, I'm sorry, chief," – he said sincerely. – "But there is a traffic stop in here, I can't get past it." Silence on the other side of the conversation. No reply at all. "Hello?" – Ron said on the phone. – "Sir, are you ok?" Still there was no reply. Ron got worried. Suddenly he heard a scream on the phone. "Sir, are you alright?" – Ron asked again. – "Are you alright, sir? James? Are you alright?" Something strange is happening. He got out from the car and ran. He ran toward the police station. "I must know what is going on." – He thought to himself. He looked at the people and noticing people running toward him. They were scared. Ron looked at them and all of them ran screaming. "What the hell is going on?" – He asked as he continued walking toward the police station. Ron didn't know what to do. He noticed the windows of the station were broken. He took out his gun from his belt and slowly entered the building. As soon as he opened the door, someone attacked him and bit his throat. Ron fell on the ground and lost his consciousness. That someone kept eating his flesh. Ron was already dead.

_Two days later_

They took over the city. All of them were zombies. People were getting killed every day. They attack people and eat their flesh. Something or someone started all of this. They didn't appear out of nowhere. Maybe it's a virus, maybe it's a sickness. No one really knows. But someone must stop this from getting worse. Jennifer stared at her partner, Bill. Jennifer Richmond. She is a member of the CIA. She was only 35 years old. She was a brunette with long hair and beautiful green eyes. She had a small body and she didn't look like the regular CIA agents. She was different. She was a tough female. She knew that something happens and she had great instincts. Bill was a different type from her. He was only 29 years old. He was still a rookie agent. It was his first year on the job. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a scar on his left arm that he hides with his clothes. A scar from a knife fight he was involved in as a teenager. Jennifer and Bill both were wearing an army uniform. They had to be prepared for the worst scenario. Bill took out a cigarette and lit it up. He put it in his mouth and stared at Jennifer. "So, Jen," – he said. – "What is our mission objective?" Jennifer thought for a moment. She tried to remember the mission briefing. Colonel Irving was so boring she didn't pay much attention to what he was saying. "To stay alive," – she said with a smile. Bill smiled back and thought for a moment. "You didn't listen to Irving, right?" – He said smiling. – "Well, I can't blame you. He bores me too." Jennifer took her gun from her belt and stared at it. Their objectives were to find information about Umbrella Corporation. There was a leak of information stating that Umbrella had some kind of involvement in this incident. Someone wants the CIA to come and get the information, someone from inside. Jennifer only knows that commander Wesker sent them to get this information. Commander Wesker was the main leader of the CIA. He was working as S.T.A.R.S. member in Raccoon City. Somehow he got promoted to a commander in CIA. Raccoon City was already destroyed. And Wesker was the only one to have connection to that incident. He was one of the rare survivors. According to him, he barely escaped the missile launch. United States wiped Raccoon City of the map. But the incident is now returning to New York. Her thoughts were interrupted by the pilot's voice. "Alright, people, we are arriving at the Umbrella Corporation laboratory," – The pilot said. Jennifer stared at Bill. Bill nodded to her and took out his gun. The helicopter landed on top of the Umbrella laboratories. Jennifer and Bill quickly got out. It was night. And the zombies were walking everywhere. Jennifer quickly got into the roof entrance to the building. Bill followed her and they quickly moved down the stairs. Jennifer stopped. "You lead," – she said to Bill. Bill quickly changed positions with her and they got down. They stopped near one of the main doors. It was the 5th floor of the building. Bill kicked the door and got in pointing his gun. The lights were turning on and off every second, probably, a problem with the electricity. Bill looked at Jennifer. "Let's split up," – He said. – "I'll go left, you'll go right." Jennifer nodded and went to the left. Bill looked at her leaving and he went to the other side. He entered one of the rooms. In that room he only found some random photos of the workers. He looked at them. In the photos they were smiling, having great time. Bill shook his head. "I bet you weren't smiling while you were getting attacked by zombies, right?" – he said with anger.


End file.
